Percussion instruments come in various configurations and types. Some produce a single note with a single strike on one of multiple tuned surfaces, as in, for example, xylophones, which are comprised of multiple tuned bars or tubes, or groups of jars arranged on a stable surface and tuned to set pitches by partially filling them with water. Both of the player's hands are free when playing such multi-tonal percussion instruments, but these types of percussion instruments lack pitch bending ability. Conversely, pitches produced on hand drums with stretched drumheads, such as dumbeks, tabla or conga drums, can only be dynamically bent by using one hand, elbow or arm to apply pressure to different parts of the drumhead while striking it, but only one hand is left free to drum.
None of these examples or other known percussion instruments utilize pitch bending potential with multiple percussive surfaces and are capable of producing multiple base notes while leaving both the drummer's hands free. Therefore, there exists a need for novel percussion instrument devices that leave both the drummer's hands free and combine multiple sizes and/or shapes of percussive surfaces which may be used for producing a unique and dynamic array of sounds.